Digimon tamers OS(rukato)
by croc astral
Summary: c'est ma version de la fin du second film de tamers avec une discussion entre takato et renamon qui change en couple deux rivaux il s'agit de ma première fanfic .


En voyant rika partir aprés que kazu lui ai demandé de chanter Takato décida de la suivre tandis que sa mère a décidé de chanter pour faire passer le malaise et il la vit regardant le crépuscule il voulait lui parler mais la meilleure ami de rika ,renamon lui dis de la suivre et une fois un peu plus loin renamon s'adossa contre un mur et dit :

"-Vous devriez pas la déranger quand elle est comme ça sinon vous allez souffrir.

-Je sais renamon mais je n'aime pas la voir souffrir cela me fais aussi souffrir et ... et depuis quand tu me vouvoie ?" Demande takato avec tristesse puis avec curiosité

elle se mettat a sa hauteur du chef des tamers et dit en souriant :

"-Vous êtes amoureux de Rika n'est ce pas ?"

Takato rougit des quelle dit rika et dit embarassé:

"-Qu ... quoi ?!je ...je vois pas de quoi tu parles?!"

Elle posat sa main sur son épaule en esquissant un jolie sourire et le rassurat :

"-Guilmon m'a tout dit et votre réaction vous a trahis."

il se calma petit a petit et demanda a la renarde en commençant a s'affoler :

"-Guilmon pourquoi t'as tout dit et c'est pour ça que tu me vouvoie mais si Rika ne m'aime pas et si elle aimer quelqu'un d'autre?!"

elle vit son inquiétude et lui rappella guilmon et pour le rassurer elle l'enlaça il se calma :

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas takato je ne dirai pas cela si elle ne vous aimez pas, elle se confie souvent à moi elle souffre de la même peur que vous et cela me fait de la peine je considère Rika comme ma soeur cela me souffrir!"

Takato fut dans tous ses états Rika "la reine des digimon" la fille dont il est fou amoureux l'aime mais ils ont peur que l'autre le rejete takato balbutia a renamon:

"-Rika m'aime ... tu est sur renamon ?!" dit takato en affichant un sourire d'espoir ce que considérait la digimon comme une victoire personnelle

"-Oui elle vous aime un point incroyable elle fait parfois de nombreux cauchemar ou elle vous voyait mourir .J'aimerai que cette amour qu'elle renferme ce même amour qui la fait souffrir s'arrête et qu'elle arrete de refoulait ses sentiments, Takato vous l'aimez alors allez lui dire." dit elle en commençant petit a petit a pleurer

Takato la regarda avec compassion lui essuyat les larmes et dit :

"-Ne t'inquiêtes pas je la libérerez de ses émotions tu peux me faire comfiance .et sur ces mots il partit rejoindre sa dulcinée."

Renamon souriait pour dire bonne chance takato et disparut rejoindre les autres

Pendant ce temps la, après être partit de la fête a cause de Kazu qu'elle trouvait idiot malgré ce qu'a tenté takato pour leur faire oublier l'idée ce qu'elle jugea gentil et mignon de sa part elle se met a regarder le soleil se coucher cette journée d'anniverssaire lui rappella de mauvais souvenir dont cette chanson ... Cette chanson qui depuis le départ de son père elle s'est jurée de ne plus la chanter sauf que parasimon l'a forcée en la possédant mais Takato l'a sauvée.

(-Takato je souffre par ta faute , je t'aime mais j'ai peur que tu me rejete pour quelqu'un d'autre malgré que parfois tu te conduis comme un idiot j'aime ce coté en toi tu es mignon , courageux , doué tu as été le seul a croire en moi et a me considérer comme une véritable ami ...).

"-Rika est ce que ça va ?" Demanda la voix qu'elle aime entendre en regardant elle vit un Takato ayant de l'inquiétude sur son visage pour pas l'afoller et elle aussi elle dit:

"-oui ne t'inquiètes pas google head pas pour moi je réfléchissais.

-Si c'est a cause d'aujourd'hui ou de Kazu...

-Je m'occuperais de lui mais demain" dit elle en rougissant mais je voudrais te parler d'une chose ...

-"Comme moi rika" dit Takato en rougissant Rika." Malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous au début et ce que tu penses de moi ,j'ai toujours vu en toi une jeune fille forte , courageuse , intelligente , belle ,indépendante et les événements d'aujoud'hui, ce qui s'est passé avec locomon mon fait comprendre que je tenais beaucoups a toi ... Rika je t'aime ..."

Takato ne finis pas sa phrase du faite que Rika l'avait enbrassé tendrement en lui plaçant une main dans le dos pour l'attirer, Takato fut surpris au début puis se laissa entrainer lorsqu'ils se séparerent Rika souriait sincerement et dit a Takato:

"Takato merci de m'avoir avouer ton amour moi aussi ,je t'aime .Au début ,a toi et guilmon nous vous avons fait du mal renamon et moi mais tu as toujours me faire comprendre que tu voulais être mon ami et que les digimon ne sont des créatures a faire se battre entreeux grâce a toi renamon peut se digivolver et tu m'a sauvé vie voire à mettre ta vie en danger tu esr courageux et mignon tu es notre chef et tu a toujours était de mon coté même si parfois tu te comporte comme un google head mais comme mon google head Takato, par ta faute j'ai toujours eu peur que tu aime quelqu'un d'autre ,Takato ,je t'aime aussi . "dit elle aussi en l'aggripant pour lui donner un autre tendre baiser il l'embrassa tendrement la main de takato descendit doucement a la taille de rika qui mit une main autour du cou ils s'espèrent avoir ce moment rien qu'a eux ,que ce moment dure eternellement .Rika et Takato s'aiment tous les deux en séparant doucement ,rika dit en lui plaçant son poing sur son coeur :

"-Ne m'abandonne pas takato ,d'accord ?

-Promis ma reine ?"dit takato en la regardant dans les yeux.

"-Promis mon chevalier"dit elle en le regardant d'une même intensité et les deux amoureux regarde emsemble, blottit l'un contre l'autre, le soleil se couchant au loin , sans se rendre compte que guilmon et renamon, main dans la main ou dans le cas présent griffe dans la griffe les regardant avec tendresse en se disant qu'il était comme eux un couple qu'on pourrait pas dissocier et ils retournent a la fête et qu'il trouverait une excuse pour éviter les soupsons sur leurs tamers qui voudrait avoir leurs moments rien a eux et éviter les problèmes avec le roi des digimons ryo et avec les autres qui voudraient les déranger et leurs causé du torts.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
